hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alluka Zoldyck
Gender ::: Guys - It's pretty obvious that Togashi is screwing with you all. ::: Alluka is the same sort of literary character as Soul Eater's Crona - The story avoids confirmation or gives contradictory information regarding the character's gender to evoke confusion in readers, BOTH for the author's amusement. The former method works via special Japanese gender-neutral pronoun that does not exist in English (causing confusion and flame wars when translations are done). The latter method is what we have here; the text is intentionally contradicting itself in hopes of making your heads explode. ::: If you really want this article consistent and objective - Make a section about Alluka's gender being ambiguous, just like Crona's page, and remove all the gender-specific pronouns. (And, yes... You will get irritated after having to use "Alluka" in place of "he" or "she", for the 50th time.) JunWasHere (talk) 04:29, July 29, 2012 (UTC) I prefer Alluka's gender to be female... Her servants were all girls. I think her family thought that it would be easier to take care of her if the servants would be girls too... juvie03 06:48, November 10, 2011 : Who edited Alluka's page? It's a big mess. Please cooperate and let us clean up this page. Alluka is one of the most important characters in the manga now. :: I guess some dude who hates HxH messed with it. You may not believe it but there're quite a few HxH haters on the internet. I sorta want to edit this page too, love Alluka, but I'm afraid it's gonna be vandalized again. Moreover there's still a lot of confusion about Alluka's gender. : Alluka's gender is very ambiguous at the moment but the majority of hunterpedia readers think of her as a girl (according to the poll on the front page) so I referred to her as 'she' and 'her' in the article. Feel free to edit them into he/him/his if you like. -- Foreva. I'm going to edit Alluka back to being male; the guidebook specifically calls Alluka a "younger brother," while Illumi and Milluki both do the same. Killua is the only one who calls Alluka his sister, and I don't think we have the full picture about Alluka yet. -Mr. Toto 19:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC) : In my opinion, Alluka and Kalluto are both female because; : ILLUmi, mILLUki, kILLUa = (they all have "illu") : ALLUka, kALLUto = ( they all have "allu", maybe they are both female because they both look like girl and instead of "illu" they have "allu" in their names.) :: Hello? Japanese kana doesn't work that way. Milluki & Killua would be "Mi-ru-ki", "Ki-ru-a". -sp :: There's no way to confirm their genders at the moment. Let's just go with them being male until it's proven otherwise. ::: Togashi's Note: Illumi and Milluki refer to Alluka as their brother, Killua refers to Alluka as his sister. It's not mindfucking you. -'' Manga Volume 28, Chapter 323 ::: With this note, it means the Zodycks are the ones confusing us, not Togashi himself. But if you look closely at Alluka's actions on the same manga cahpter, Alluka seems more like a 'girl' to me. Itc-chongky 11:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Itc-chongky :::: Zodycks are creations from Togashi's mind, so I'm not sure what you're talking about. That "note" was from the translators. -sp : Yeah, I think Aruka is a girl too. But there're more sources referring to her as male than there are for her being female so for the time being using male-specific pronouns for her is reasonable. : That's a very good observation you had, '''Juvie03'. Props to you ^^. I never noticed that all of Alluka's attendants were female. Now, if we go back to vol 5 and read the Zoldyck Family Arc we'll see that it seems the people who took care of Killua when he was a little kid are male. This may tell us something about Alluka's gender. Foreva 12:46, November 10, 2011 (UTC) : Before anyone says that 324 confirms Alluka's gender, it doesn't. Killua says that Alluka is a "girl," using scare quotes. That means that Alluka isn't a girl in the physical sense. Personality, perhaps. Mr. Toto' '''17:32, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : I think Alluka is a hermaphrodite. : If Alluka were born a girl, why would the two older brothers, who don't care for him, call him brother? I'm guessing Alluka identifies with being female and Killua respects that, that's all. -sp : Just Check Chapter 330 Page 12 of the Manga :) : Point made. I think Silva has the eyes to know what kind of genitals his children possess, so Alluka should be biologically male. Nobody other than Killua, on the other hand, has really gotten to know Alluka, so we can conjecture Alluka being female in personality at least. TriNiSette (talk) 04:53, July 29, 2012 (UTC) : Killua refers to Alluka as "she" while all the other Zoldyck, Silva included, as "it" viewing Alluka more like a tool than a person. Personally I think that Alluka is a girl but until now it's impossible to be sure of his\her gender and write "female" or "male" on the page would be a speculation, so it's more correct to write "unknown". Bogota X 18:29, February 20, 2013 (UTC) : I just always assumed Alluka was male and the "it" is female. : 06:35, May 16, 2013 (UTC) : There seems to be massive confusion on this site on the difference between gender and sex. Sex is male or female and is what a person biologically is. Gender is man or woman and the social lifestyle a person chooses. It isn't too much of a stretch to assume that Alluka has the gender identity of a girl. If we use gender Alluka would be "girl" and referred to with "she" in the article. If we use sex , it would be unkown as it is implied that Alluka is a transgendered character and would still be reffered to using "she". Pronouns used must coincide with a persons gender identity.Trenton Burton (talk) 12:20, July 8, 2013 (UTC) : Sooo, it seems pretty obvious to me that Alluka's sex is a male but she identifies as a female. Killua is the closest to Alluka, and he refers to her as his sister, while the rest of the family (who couldn't care less about Alluka's feelings and have hardly ever talked to her anyway) still refer to her as a male. I think we should go with Killua on this one; and refering to her as "him" on this page seems a little...insensitive? Andsunnydays (talk) 20:11, September 4, 2013 (UTC) : I wonder how many siscons out there will die when the author makes a confirmation that Alluka is male.First comes rock (talk) 15:38, September 19, 2013 (UTC) : Discussion of this issue seems to have died down, but it is very important that we resolve the issue of Alluka's pronouns on this page. Alluka clearly presents and identifies as a girl. Killua consistantly refers to Alluka as a girl, even specifically bringing along female butlers to help care for her in chapter 324. There is no good reason for this page to continue referring to Alluka as male. Please consider changing Alluka's pronouns to "she/her" or opening up the page to allow them to be changed. Bitterkiwi (talk) 01:36, February 11, 2014 (UTC) : She is a girl. Kikyo refers to her as "she" several times. So does Silva. : The inconsistancy of the pronouns in this article is causing lots of confusion for newer fans and people who are just getting to the election arc. For all the reasons outlined above please consider changing the pronouns used in this article back to she/her or unlocking the page so that it may be done. Bitterkiwi (talk) 20:18, June 18, 2014 (UTC) ---- What should be used for Alluka's article? Alluka is already referred as "she" in the article, but I personally believe that Alluka is a "he". In the guidebook, Alluka is said to be a ''younger brother. I have read from somewhere that someone used a wikia (most likely Hunterpedia) as reference for Alluka's gender but did not trust the evidence because "it's based an arbitrary criteria from the fanbase". Besides, it wouldn't be too surprising since Togashi has a knack of creating female-looking male characters *cough*Kurapika*cough*. Anyway, this is just my opinion. We have more references that Alluka is considered male more than female (only Killua calls him that). —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 13:00,3/1/2014 You define someone's gender by her or his mind gender. For most people, it matches, but for some, it's different. So what is important is not what Alluka has between her legs, it's what she thinks she is. We don't know the biologic gender of Alluka, but we know what she thinks she is. And without any doubts, she feels a girl. First, she uses "atashi" which is a pure female pronoun. Then, the only one in her family who loves her, Killua, talks of his sister. There's even a chapter called "brother and sister". I find it quite rude that the wikia article is written with masculine pronouns. At least, change every "he" with Alluka. But frankly, it should simply be written with feminine words. No Alluka isn't a boy, and it has been said clearly in the manga. Uriel on the sun (talk) 21:03, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Alluka refers to herself as a girl, and the person who knows her best also says she's a girl. Even if her biological sex were male (which is impossible to prove) her gender is female Are You Serious (talk) 21:36, April 22, 2014 (UTC) Killua said that Alluka is a girl, all the stuff about biological sex is fanfiction. Pokkle (talk) 08:19, May 25, 2014 (UTC) I know that I will just be repeating what has already been said, but the pronouns in this article really need to be altered. Since Alluka refers to herself with feminine terms, the article should be altered to refer to her with feminine pronouns. It really should be that simple. But it would also be reasonable to replace masculine pronouns with gender neutral ones like 'they' or 'ze.' Although it seems obvious to me that Alluka is a girl, the world can be much more complicated--for example, in Wandering Son, Shuichi Nitori, who expresses multiple times over the comic and anime their wish to be a girl, still refers to themself with the word boku, which is generally reserved for boys, especially young ones, to use. Thus one might argue, since Alluka has not clearly stated, I am a girl!, that the gender is still ambiguous. But if someone were to go that far, to say that it is ambiguous, and then just go with what sex they were probably assigned at birth to generate pronouns? That is unbelievably presumptuous. Thus, at the very least, please remove masculine pronouns and replace them with gender-neutral ones. I would be happy to do the job, if I could figure out how to/be granted access to the page (I'm afraid I am very new and inexperienced with wikias). (This continuation is arguing for use of feminine pronouns, but the removal of masculine pronouns is more important than that, so if you do not think reading this will help that cause, you may stop here.) Please note that though I have watched the 1999 anime quite a few times and have read the manga, I do not have perfect knowledge of the series. Earlier I argued that though Alluka refers to herself with feminine pronouns, her gender might be more complicated than that. This is true. However, this applies to the majority of characters in the series. The only character I can recall stating their gender outright is Senritsu/Melody. I do not know Japanese, so there may have been more that were lost in translation, or similar declarations of gender in English tranlations that I couldn't trust. I am not suggesting a complete overhaul of gender-specific pronouns or terms (that is a major change that I do not think will happen in our society for quite some time) but rather equality in how the characters are treated. If we are allowed to assume Leorio is male based on how he and the people around him refer to him, we should be able to do the same with Alluka. Alluka refers to herself with 'atashi' which is primarily used by girls. It is sometimes used by boys, but much less so than even 'watashi' which was introduced to my Japanese class as feminine. Killua, the one person most close to Alluka and in tune with what she wants, calls her a girl and fiercely defends this in front of others. The rest of her family varies on how they refer to her, but the two main people I believe refer to Alluka as male are Milluki and Illumi (I may be inaccurate in this). Illumi is pretty clearly shown to be basically heartless, expressing no compassion and manipulating, torturing and killing people quickly and naturally. The main conflict in transporting Alluka to heal Gon was the fear of Illumi killing Alluka or using her for his own ends. Since he has zero regard for her well being, it is unsurprising he would ignore her wants and needs in preference to doing what he wants. Milluki has been shown to be self centered and immature. He does not seem to sympathize or empathize with anyone. It is unsurprising that he might ignore someone's gender in order preserve his own worldview. Thus it seems reasonable to assume Alluka is a girl, since she herself and the one with the most concern for her as a person refer to her as female and those who don't do so treat her like an object or force to control. Thank you very much for your time, and sorry if I have rambled. I very much hope this issue will be resolved respectfully. Lycor (talk) 16:57, June 26, 2014 (UTC)Lycor I would just like to say that the first paragraph in the 'Gender Confusion' section outlines all the reasons why the character identifies as a girl, while the second little blurb paragraph goes on to basically say 'but fuck that we're gonna call her a boy anyway'. Why? If it's the author's intent for the character to be trans, why dance around it? This seems extremely transphobic and regressive, and extremely counterproductive for being informative, which last I checked, is the whole purpose of a wiki or wikia. Blademaster Banryu (talk) 15:53, June 28, 2014 (UTC) What is the point of continuing to keep this article blocked? Literally no one is against changing the pronouns, isn't wikia supposed to contain objective information? And if you're so bent on the fact that her gender hasn't been established outright you could just use the neutral pronouns instead, which DO exist in english. Shoopuf (talk) 03:05, July 15, 2014 (UTC) I changed Alluka's pronouns on her wiki for female, because seeing the paragraph in the gender confusion practically saying that the editor will deny the fact that Alluka is a girl for the sake of what is officially between her legs really bothered me and in the brief mentioning of her in the latest episode, I'm pretty sure she will appear as a girl in the anime anyway. If anyone wants to give me a reason to change her pronouns back to male on her article, you better have a pretty good non-transphobic argument ready. Allukazoldyck (talk) 22:07, July 16, 2014 (UTC) To me Alluka is female, she presents as female. After watching episode 138, I am even more sure of this. However for the sake of this article and the fact that we have had no official comfirmation on this topic perhaps the gender neutral their/they/them would be acceptable to all parties? Chordsofsteel (talk) 00:56, July 17, 2014 (UTC) As of episode 138, Killua has specifically referred to Alluka as his little sister in the original japanese. There is no room for error in the translation here, he explicitly uses "imōto" in reference to her. This, in addition to the mountain of reasons above, should be more than enough to make clear that the pronouns on this page should be changed to she/her. The inconsistancy of this article is in part responsible for a lot of the confusion of newer fans and 2011 anime-only fans. Alluka is a girl and the language of this article should reflect that. Please, please allow the page to be unlocked or changed. Bitterkiwi (talk) 01:40, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Killua is the only one who refers to Alluka as a girl, and when he did he called Alluka a "Girl" and''' '''Gotoh seemed troubled after he said that, while every other family member refers to Alluka as a boy. The Jump report refers to Alluka as fourth son, the official guidebook says that the Zoldyck have 5 sons. Alluka is definitely biologicaly a boy that has female psych, also I don't think having pronouns that conflict with the gender is a good idea. MrGenial11 (talk) 04:40, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Abilities/ Personalities Can i add on the article about what Killua said that when Alluka has pitch black eyes its actually a different person? Skyzod324 01:30, December 6, 2011 (UTC) *I was wondering about that too, there is no mention about the "Nanika" personality in the article (at least last time I checked) . in Japanese it can have multiple meanings once translated to English but the closest that would make the most sense would probably "anything" or "something". ネフェルピト 15:11, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Nanika? I don't own volumes 31 and 32 in English yet. How was "Nanika" translated?L44021 (talk) 13:32, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Anime related scan Can anyone translated the informations about Alluka in this scan? MrGenial11 (talk) 20:29, June 18, 2014 (UTC) :"The fourth son in the Zoldyck family. It appears he possesses a hidden powerful ability."L44021 (talk) 09:19, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :"Fourth son", "he" well then, thanks. MrGenial11 (talk) 11:31, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :There isn't actually a 'he' in that second sentence, if that affects your judgement of the text in any way. DoubleCross (talk) 08:31, June 28, 2014 (UTC)